Season 4
Description In the new season of Escape the Night, Joey Graceffa ventures into purgatory to rescue his friends, who have fallen in past eras, from the clutches of the Collector. However, his rescue mission soon becomes a survival mission as the Collector’s Museum of the Dead come to life. This season's guests' assistants are The Sorceress and Mortimer while this season's main villain is The Collector. Guests Special Guests Liza Koshy This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, it freed Liza from her exhibit at the Museum of the Dead. She snuck into a room at the museum where she found a telecommunication network linking to the crystal. After asking Joey to come save his friends, she is caught by The Collector, who takes her soul. Nikita Dragun This Season 3 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. After hearing Liza's pleas for help, the Society Against Evil enlists her, Joey, and Matthew Patrick. Joined by Ryu and Jael, they open a portal to Purgatory to save the fallen guests from the Museum of the Dead. Only Joey and Bretman Rock make it through before the portal closes. Matthew Patrick This Season 3 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 4. After hearing Liza's pleas for help, the Society Against Evil enlists him, Joey, and Nikita Dragun. Joined by Ryu and Jael, they open a portal to Purgatory to save the fallen guests from the Museum of the Dead. Only Joey and Bretman Rock make it through before the portal closes. Episodes # Collecting the Dead: Part 1 # The Museum of Death : Part 2 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Progress Chart :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. How They Died *Justine Ezarik - Choked by the Mummy. Other Deaths Tarot Cards Joey Graceffa= |-| Rosanna Pansino= |-| DeStorm Power= |-| Colleen Ballinger= |-| Alex Wassabi= |-| Timothy DeLaGetto= |-| Tana Mongeau= |-| Gabbie Hanna= |-| Bretman Rock= |-| Justine Ezarik= Trailers ESCAPE THE NIGHT SEASON 4 Exclusive Teaser 1 ESCAPE THE NIGHT NEW SEASON IS ALL STARS !!! THE ALLSTAR GUESTS ARE REVEALED Escape The Night Teaser 2 Escape the Night Season 4 All Stars OFFICIAL TRAILER Gallery Season 4.jpg|Joey looking into the crystal at the end of Season 3 that hinted at Season 4. D8Znh7NU8AAMF3V.jpg large.jpg|First promotional poster from the official TwitterTwitter page, hiding guest faces. AllStars-0.png|Reveal that Season 4 would be an All Stars season. Etn-s4-key-art-fixed.jpg|Face Reveal Promo Poster with premiere date. Etn4.jpg|Season 4 billboard picture. Screenshot 2019-07-12 at 6.08.21 PM.png|New Season Escape The Night Trivia * Fans speculated that this season would be an All Stars edition based on the deceased guests in the crystal at the end of Season 3. Joey confirmed this on InstagramInstagram. * This is the first season to feature guests that died in the previous seasons. * Alex, DeStorm, Tana, and Gabbie are from Season 2, Rosanna and Colleen are from Season 3, Timothy and Justine are from season 1, and Joey from all three previous seasons, making the guests Season 2 more heavy. * Season 4 is the only season to occur in purgatory rather than a place that is trapped in time in the real world. * Every promo trailer for the guests featured sounds from when they died, however, since Bretman has not died, no audio plays. * Justine appears to be angry in the billboard picture, and the Escape the Night Instagram team responded with, "She is." * Joey tried to get Lele to return, but she never responded to him, so her spot as a competitor/special guest was passed over. * Season 4's first episode aired on July 11, 2019, airing later in the year than the other seasons. * This is the second season to have a woman killed first. * According to Joey in his BTS video, he states that the guest's personas are based off of the 1940's. References Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:First Victims Category:Second episodes Category:Third Victims Category:Fourth Victims Category:Fifth Victims Category:Sixth Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Eighth Victims